Haunted
by Queen of Flames
Summary: Post-13 Ghost of Scooby-Doo. ?/?, ??????'s POV. Let's just say, I don't want a little thing like lemon banishment let me get in the way of being 110% creative! Break the system, everyone! Break the system!


**__**

Haunted

By Queen of Flames

****

Pairing: ?/?, I still not gonna tell ya! It's me to know and you to find out! Come on, read it! I dare you! You'll be surprised!

****

Rating: You get the idea what a lemon is! *evil grin*

****

Type: Romance, sap and a little bit of angst. ??'s POV.

****

Song: "Haunted"

****

Artist: Poe

****

Warning: Pure lemony goodness!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own this couple (Damn!) or this song (Damn! Damn!). 

****

Author's Note: The only reason, I picked this couple is because I wanted a change of pace from my usual couples! *A really big hint!* Also this is my very first lemon ever! But I'm sorry, this is fling fic and a fling-fics don't have sequels!

__

Ba da pa pa ba da pa pa...

Come here

Pretty please

Can you tell me where I am

You won't you say something

I need to get my bearings

I'm lost

And the shadows keep on changing

I don't what gotten into us. We were both shocked, but then fulfilled after what we did tonight. If my friends found about this... well, they'd obliviously freaked out! FlimFlamm and Scrappy won't believe his eyes. But then, who wouldn't when you're that young? Scooby and Vincent, would probably felt betrayed that they knew that we would do something so... let's just say, stupid and just plain reckless. It would raise eyebrows if my other friends hear about this. We didn't about that at the moment. But we both needed this, just for one night, alone, just the two of us. 

I was lying in my bed with his arms wrapped around me, feeling the softness of his breath in the back of my neck. I never felt this safe in his arms, in my room where no one can harm me. I rose up to looked at him and put my hand against this forehead behind that light brown tress of his hair. He looks so beautiful when he's sleeping so peacefully.

__

And I'm haunted

By the lives that I have loved

And actions I have hated

I'm haunted

By the lives that wove the web

Inside my haunted head

Ba da pa pa ba da pa pa...

I remember what happen earlier when he came into my room. His hair and his clothes were a mess, just like remembering him a long time ago. But this time, he was wearing a finely tailored suit that he wore during the victory party that we captured all 13 Ghosts in the Chest of Demons. He looks so handsome but very removed from the world. One of the features he never shows to his friends, not even the ones who are closest to him. Throughout the night, we console each other because what we deserved (or not) while we're in the Mystery, Inc. For years, we have been getting the short end of the stick for our mistakes and flaws. Besides, it's not our fault, the only we get into this mystery-solving team is to have fun and to be with our best friends. But they take it too seriously and whispered behind our backs. They just don't understand we're not strong as they are, mentally, emotionally, and physically. We're like just everyone else. We're humans. We have weaknesses. Then, after we talked, our lips suddenly fall closer and united each other with one single action. I pulled him into my bed and started to make love for the very first time (to each other time). He knew that I was a virgin, so he did his very best to be gentle with me so won't feel any pain. But with his kindness around me, there is no pain. 

__

Don't cry,

There's always a way

Here in November in this house of leaves

We'll pray

Please, I know it's hard to believe

To see a perfect forest

Through so many splintered trees

You and me

And these shadows keep on changing

For some reason, this night of solace is the best nights of my life. I'm not saying that sex is a great way of letting out your sorrows. No, besides if I'm going to do that, I must have someone to share my sorrows with.

He opened his eyes and turned to me, smiling. I don't what's happening to me, but I wanted him more than ever before. A piece of me is eating me alive and I wanted it out of me!

So I stripped him raw by pulling the sheets that he was covering from the waist down as I lay on top of him. I'm going to make love to him, and this time, I'm in charge (as always)! All he can do is grinned at me. He knew that I was the controlling type. And I knew that control from me like aphrodisiacs to him. Aphrodisiac. Funny. That's must be his sex fantasy. 

I moved forward to kiss him and he kissed me back. Our tongue fight of as dualists in the heat of passion. I went in closer to him and ran my hand through his light brown hair; my red-gold hair tickled him nose and started to play with it. I started to move downwards and wrapped my arms around him; I don't want to let go of him.

I lay my lips against his neck along with my teeth. He moans when I napped his neck and he hisses when I nibbled his neck, both sending tingles all over his body and became more aroused than before. He pressed his head against the pillow and moans and sweats as I continued. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me, so we're inch-closer to our lips. My red-gold hair spills between us. For him, nothing but a curtain of red-gold waves around him. 

He suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me around and lay my body to the bed. I never notice freakishly strong he is. Of course, I love being in control. But it's quite nice for him scaring away demon in me. But this time, he wasn't afraid of them. 

He hovered his naked body above mine and asked me if I wanted this. I begged him yes. Yes, I want him to make love to me. Yes, I want him to wash away my demons with his love and kindness. Yes, I... don't want this night to end. 

__

And I'm haunted

By the lives that I have loved

And actions I have hated

I'm haunted

By the promises I've made

And others I have broken

I'm haunted

By the lives that wove the web

Inside my haunted head

I can feel him entering me! Oh, god! It's been more pleasurable and less painful than the last one. But I prayed that this is even better than the last one. I moaned and clung to my lover like monkey on a tree as he thrust into me, again and again and again. I can felt his needs, lust and desires driving into my body. I can feel myself tighten him and I can hear him moan with pleasure. I called out his name, begging him for more like hungry man wanting a scrap of food.

I screamed in ecstasy that I never had before when we both reached climax. I don't give a damn if everyone in the mansion, the town- hell, even the world hear me! All I know is that this is one of those memories that are going to be with me until the day I die.

__

Hallways... always

I'll always want you

I'll always need you

I'll always love you

And I will always miss you

Ba da pa pa ba da pa pa...

He lowered his body against mind until our rapid breathing returning to normal and our bodies stop trembling. He lifted up his face as looked at me with his brown eyes. I could see wet streaks running down to his face. Could he be crying all this time? Perhaps, the lovemaking is pretty intense, even for him. He smiled and said, " I love you." Then, lay his head down against my chest as he closed his eyes.

He loves me? Nobody in the world say that to me before. I smoothed out his rumpled hair and smiled at him, " I love you, too."

__

Come here

No I won't say please

One more look at the ghost

Before I'm gonna make it leave

Come here

I've got the pieces here

Time to gather up the splinters

Build a casket for my tears

With the remainder of the night, we slept into each other's arms. I afraid to tell him this, but... I'm in love with him. It's not just the sex that we've had. It's the emotion connection we've had when we're on this crazy adventure of the supernatural. Soul mates? I think so. I don't know. We not may be perfect for each other as lovers, but we're perfectly connected for each other's as friends and soul mates. God! But I just can't tell him. Why? It's that in love... with another man. I know it's selfish, but I knew that the man I love would come around and accept me for who I am, not because of my flaws.

As dawn arrives, he rose from the bed and out of me. I felt so empty without him already. I opened my eyes and watched him put on his clothes. His clothes were more wrinkled and messy, his hair was damp with sweat and more unruly than before, the circle in his eyes are darker, and there's row of the love marks that I made that are hidden beneath his clothes. He turned to look at me.

" Daphne?" I turned around and saw the man that I once have one special night with, stuttered, his voice was raspier than usual. " I-I understand."

I smiled as I walked out of bed, naked, and put my arms around him. I looked up to him. " You're always one true friend I always count on, though thick or thin." I said as we brushed each other's lips for our very last kiss.

__

I'm haunted

(By the lives that I have loved)

I'm haunted

(By the promises I've made)

I'm haunted

By the hallways in this tiny room

The echos there of me and you

The voices that are carrying this tune

Ba da pa pa...

****

I'm going to say this- it's hard to write a het-couple story when you have slash on the brain!


End file.
